


Awaiting Our Reunion

by SeptemberPumpkin



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Trans Female Character, someone give tojiko a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberPumpkin/pseuds/SeptemberPumpkin
Summary: Tojiko spends a couple hundred years all alone in the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum.
Relationships: Soga no Tojiko/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Awaiting Our Reunion

Quiet. The atmosphere was quiet, not a single thing to be heard. 

_ Why can’t I hear anything? Have I perhaps lost my hearing? I cannot even hear my own heartbeat…. _

Slowly coming to her senses, the green haired girl wondered why she couldn’t hear her heartbeat. She glanced down, realizing that she wasn’t alive anymore, but she was a mere ghost. Her heartbeat was no more. Bending down and glancing past her jade-colored elegant dress that was stamped with ofuda, she noticed two wispy ghost tails. Her normal legs were gone, and replaced with them.

_ This is....  _

Realizing what had just happened to her, she made a disappointed face and sat down on the floor of the mausoleum. It was cold, but that wasn’t on her list of things to worry about.

_ I was supposed to become a shikaisen. Why am I a ghost?  _

_ Wait, my husband...where is he?  _

Glancing around the cold mausoleum, she expected her husband, Prince Shoutoku to be there, awaiting her presence and embracing her. But, he wasn’t there. She was all alone; only her and the sword and plate on the wall were in the room.

_ Ah. So that must be Mononobe and Taishi-sama.  _

With a pained face painted on her, she stared at the sword and plate. Things were not going well for her. Why was she the only one awoken, and why was she a ghost? How many years have passed since she fell asleep in hopes of awakening as a shikaisen?

Taking in slow breaths of air in an attempt to calm herself down, she realized just how unfortunate this event was.

_ Calm down, Tojiko. Everything will be alright. Time will pass, and everything will be fine. _

Talking to herself in her head was a calming coping mechanism for her. Well, it’s not like she had anyone else to talk to. Taishi-sama and Mononobe lay hung on the wall, their spirits in their objects. Obviously they wouldn’t hear Tojiko.

Lifting her head, glancing at the elegant sword that hung on the wall, she looked at it with desperation.

“Taishi-sama, do you hear me?”

Silence.

“Please, wake up soon, I miss you.”

Nothing, again.

“Please…”

Nothing happened.

Tojiko’s anxieties started filling her head, and she got more and more upset as the hours passed in the quiet mausoleum. What could have happened to them? What if the love of her life was stuck in an inanimate object forever? Tears filled her eyes, as she crouched down and lowered her head. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe that horrid possibility.   
  
_ How long am I going to be here all alone? _

Her watery eyes glossed around the mausoleum’s walls. Tojiko sniffled, trying to hold in her pained tears. However, she couldn’t. The fear and anxiety of being all alone like this was too much for her. She wanted to feel the embrace of her lover again. She missed the annoying yet somewhat enjoyable bickering with Mononobe. 

Blinking her eyes, she let the tears fall down.

_______

_..How long has it been since then? Err, I think...200 years or so? _

Tojiko looked at the tan coloured wall, facing the sword and the plate with a melancholic smile. Years of being hurt and in pain from the anxiety that came with being all alone had changed her. But, she still had a small spark of hope within her, that Mononobe and Taishi-sama would return and be reborn as shikaisen, and life would go back to normal, with Tojiko finally being at peace.

Day in and day out, she would often talk to herself and the inanimate objects. Other people may have thought it would have been creepy, but to Tojiko, it gave her a reassuring sense of the comfort that she truly needed.

Placing her hand on top of the sword, tilting her head and smiling, she said, “Taishi-sama, I love you.”

She imagined Taishi-sama saying “I love you too,” after that.

It was a routine to her. She would sleep, walk around, talk, then repeat. It was a lonely and unfortunate life, but she had learned to get used to it. There was nothing else Tojiko could do about it anyways. The mausoleum was locked and sealed away, with every attempt at reopening it had lead to failure. Summoning thunder and lightning upon it had no use either. All she could do was wait as time passed, slowly, and quietly.

________

Tojiko was awakened in the middle of the night from a strange cracking noise from within the wall. She picked up her head, wondering what was happening. Were Taishi-sama and Mononobe awakening? With curiosity, she squinted and glanced around the dark room.

There was a mysterious hole in the wall. A tall figure and a smaller, yet still tall figure were coming out of it.

“Hello? Oh my it’s dark in here…” The figure spoke. She struck a match and lit a candle to make the room brighter. A familiar blue haired and smug faced woman, along with a pale looking woman next to her, were in Tojiko’s presence.

_ Dammit, why are you visiting just now out of all these years? _

“Ah, Seiga, it's nice to see you again, I suppose,” She glanced down across the room, slightly irritated. “ Why are you visiting all of a sudden?”

Seiga Kaku, the wicked hermit, smiled as the candle light shined on her face and her pale-faced Jiangshi, Yoshika Miyako.   
  
“Ah, Tojiko! It’s been so long! Hm, well, I had been busy all these years, and I had completely forgotten to check up on you three! It seems you’ve become a ghost, I’m assuming,” Seiga cackled slightly to herself.

“What’s so funny about that?” Tojiko questioned, her temper crawling to its limit.

“Oh, nothing, nothing dear! Heh, I was just thinking back to around the time you three were falling into your deep sleep, and I remember something Mononobe told me, and I guess it explains why you may be a ghost right now.”   
  
Tojiko stepped back, wondering what was going on. “Huh? Elaborate further, please.”

Seiga and Yoshika stepped back, closer to the hole that they had created in the wall. “Well, I shall be departing soon, but Mononobe had told me that she had planned to replace the jar your soul was in with a faulty, and more flimsy looking jar. Definitely a jar that wouldn’t be that good at preserving your soul in, right?” She chuckled.

Tojiko couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

Yoshika went through the hole in the wall to the other side. As Seiga lifted the candle to her mouth to blow it out, she chuckled. “Well, I guess you have your answers then. See you whenever, Miss Tojiko.” Seiga blew out the candle.

“No, wait! Get back over here-”

Seiga had already went through the hole in the wall, as it shut closed. Tojiko was enraged; she slammed her fist into the wall, tears soaking her face. “Damn it…”

Tojiko was heartbroken. She couldn’t believe Mononobe had done that to her. Wiping her tears and storming off to the plate on the wall, she irrationally picked it up and lifted it over her head. Enraged and sniffling her tears, she broke down crying. “What am I doing?” She sobbed.

Tojiko held the place close to her chest, sobbing, wondering when she would be able to have everything go back to normal. 

Later that night, she put the plate back on it’s wall, where it should be.

________

On one early morning, a few years after Seiga had visited Tojiko and delivered the heartbreaking news, Tojiko woke up. 

Tojiko opened her eyes, and stood up. Coming to her senses, her brain finally waking up, her heart skipped a beat. A gray haired girl with her hair tied had her back facing Tojiko. She couldn’t believe it.

Mononobe had awakened.

“Mononobe?” Tojiko called out, making sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

Mononobe no Futo turned around, eyes wide and in shock. She walked up to Tojiko and hugged her. Tojiko sniffled, about to cry. She wasn’t alone anymore. Mononobe released Tojiko from the hug. “I’m sorry you were alone all this time, Tojiko.” Tojiko shook it off, wiping her tears. “It’s fine, all that matters is that you’re here now,” she sighed.

Tojiko turned her head over, and felt the greatest wave of happiness rush over her. “Taishi-sama!” She went and hugged her lover. 

She embraced her lover once again, for the first time in a few hundred years. 

“Oh, Tojiko, I’ve missed you so,” she said while cupping Tojiko’s cheek, and looking into her eyes with love and passion. Tojiko’s eyes watered, she was so glad to finally get to embrace her beloved after so many years of being alone.

“Though, you may notice something different about how I look. It’s because I’m no longer Prince Shoutoku,” she blushed. “I’m Toyosatomimi no Miko. That is my name now.” 

Tojiko smiled, and kissed Miko on the cheek. “I’ll always love you, no matter what,” she said.

“Miko is a beautiful name.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was originally written about February 2017 and posted on wattpad. i decided to rewrite it a bit and post it here. i ended up getting a bit lazy towards the end but im kind of tired :p hope you enjoyed! see you next time~


End file.
